Stiles and his Magic
by Crims0n3y35
Summary: Stiles has been feeling down, but what happens when he goes through the 50 cent bin in the library? He learns of his mothers legacy, and decides to peruse it. **Magic!Stiles BAMF!Stiles Sad!Stiles Missingderek!Stiles Sterek**
1. Chapter 1

A week after the Alpha back and Mrs. Blake Stiles is really bored. Normally Stiles would go annoy his friends, but they're all busy, Scott is looking for new people to turn, Allison and Isaac are together, Jackson decided to come back, so he's spending time with Lydia. And Stile? Yeah, He's alone. Stiles decides to go to the library after taking a shower, and cleaning his room. Stiles walks outside, his spot were his jeep would normally be, void of car. Stiles forgot all about crashing. Stiles started to walk towards the Library, it wasn't that far away, only about ten minutes. While walking Stiles kept imagining things.

"I will never like you." Imaginary Derek said. Stiles moved his hand over, swiping the air, making the image of Derek dissipate. Stiles kept walking, every few minutes another Derek came to haunt him. Stiles really was getting tired of the darkness around his heart. He felt like he was always drowning, like he needed to just open his mouth and breath in. But when he did, he felt like to fire surrounding him went inside of his body and burned him from the inside out. When Stiles got to the library tears were staining his cheeks. Stiles walked into the bathroom, wiping at his face with paper towels. When Stiles left the bathroom he got a few sympathetic looks from a few of the librarians. Stiles walked to the back of the Library, going through the 50 cent bin. Stiles pulled out an ancient tomb of a book and looked on the spine of the book. He swiped at the spine, trying to see if he could read the side. After a few minutes of standing there he could make out one word. 'Magika.' Stiles decided it wouldn't be a horrible book and it was only fifty cents, he walked to the front of the library, paying the woman at the desk, before walking back out. The cold air was welcoming, he wore his red hoodie, which he knew Derek Loved, and walked back to his house.

When Stiles got back to his house he opened the book to the first page. The page described how to get an Familiar, and how to treat it. Stiles told himself that he didn't believe in the spell, but somewhere deep inside, something told him to do the spell, and to believe. Stiles didn't have anything else to do and he was bored, he pulled out a piece of chalk and walked into the basement of his house. Stiles moved around the boxes of his mothers old stuff before drawling a big circle out on the floor. He pressed his index and middle finger to the edge of the circle with his right hand and held the book in his left hand. He started to chant low, in tong, that really sounded like gibberish. Stiles felt like the room had a static charge to it, but kept chanting. As his voice got louder the Static got stronger. There was a burst of light and a gust of wind that knocked Stiles onto his back. In the middle of the Circle was a woman. The woman is wearing a black cloak, her face hidden by a hood and the lack of the light in the basement. Stiles scram before picking himself up. "Who in the HELL are you?" Stiles asked the hooded figure. The woman walked around the inside of the chalk circle, before turning to Stiles. "I am Ἀνάγκη, but you can call me Ananke. I am the goddess of inevitability, compulsion, and necessity. Who are you mortal?" Stiles was confused by the name. "You're the Premorial Ananke?" Stiles aksed, sounding unsure of his voice. The woman stared at him. "This is correct, and again, you are?" Stiles quickly bowed before leaning up again and reciting, "I am Stiles Stilinski. Ima just call you Ana."

"Why am I here?" The woman, Ana, asked. "I did a spell, for a Familiar. So I guess your my familiar for the time being." Stiles said as he placed the book on a stack of boxed next to him. The woman started to glow. "Impossible." She said in a tone that didn't sound pleasant. Stiles raised his hands, showing that he means no harm. "imbecile, you did the spell wrong." She raised her right hand, before closing her eyes, the book near Stiles dissipated into nothing before reanimating on the flat of Ana's hand. She read the page clearly, before turning to Stiles. "You're a million percent sure you did this exact spell correctly?" She asked, while fixing Stiles with a glare, her eyes glowing. Stiles swallowed before nodding his head. The woman looked pleased with the answer before slamming the book shut and looking down at the ring of chalk. "Break this." She said, pointing to the ring. Stiles was about to run a finger through it when he paused. "Your not going to take over the world are you?" The woman only chuckled before answering. "Cant, The Olympians have claim to this planet. Don't want to break the treaty" Stiles moved his hand over the chalk, breaking the circle. About three seconds after the circle was broken Stiles could feel the power radiating off of her.

"Normal to feel the power, don't over react. You're a very strong Warlock Stiles. Did your mother, Claudia not teach you?" The woman asked. Stiles looked up at the woman. Before shaking his head while answering, "No, she died when I was six." The woman looked sympathetic. "Sorry about your loss. Even her power surprised the Primordial." Stiles nodded before sitting on a stack of boxes. "So, my power is to strong, that only a Primordial can be my Familiar?" Stiles asked, genuinely wanting to know. Ana nodded before placing her hand on the ground in front of her. She closed her eyes, before raising her hand up, about chest level. A throne like chair came into existence, coming out of the ground. Stiles started. "Whoa." Stiles breathed, looking at the Throne. Ana smiled at Stiles before handing him his spell book back. "This is yours."

When Stiles opened his book to a random page a spell caught his eye. "What's a Nexus?" Ana smiled at him, "It's a place were we can communicate with the dead. You can go and talk to whomever, but in return a part of your power is lost. We can get around that though. Turn to page 57." Stiles turned to the designated page, a spell for a Hyperion Crystal. Stiles read the description before looking up at the woman. "I don't have a crystal." Ana smiled. "Place your hand out, palm up." Stiles did as he was told. "Now believe there is a crystal in your hand." Stiles again did what was asked of him and soon he could feel a new weight in his hand, along with a slight static charge in the air. Stiles opened his eyes to see a very clear, and very shiny bright white crystal. Stiles started, eyes wide, in awe. Stiles looked back at the book, holding the crystal to his chest he recited the gibberish on the page. The crystal glowed, a dark red color emitting from it. When Stiles was done with the spell, the static charge in the air was heavy, but he was more confused by the dark red crystal in his hand. He looked at Ana. "Did I do it right?" Stiles asked. Ana was smiling. "Read the next page." She instructed. Stiles turned the page, sliding his hand down the page, looking for what red meant._ 'Red, A very powerful, old, and rare sort of magic. Comes from the magic of the magical creatures.'_ Stiles looked up. "Does that mean I can call for the magical creatures, including Werewolf's?" Stiles asked, hope in his voice. Ana nodded to him although a little skeptical. "This crystal will bind your magic. Be careful though, if broken, you will die." Stiles nodded before turning to the front of the book. He looked down the contents page, finding the spell he needed. He turned to page 48, a spell for unbreakable objects. Stiles chanted the spell, feeling the electrical charge. Stiles could smell Ozone, but kept chanting. When he opened his eyes the smile on Ana's face was bright and when he looked to his crystal, there was a faint blue shield over it. Stiles stood up, before walking to a corner in the attic and setting the crystal on its side. The crystal instead stood itself upright and started to spin. Stiles waved his hand over the crystal, believing it was cloaked. When he opened his eyes the feel of the static was a lot more than before, and the smell of ozone was overpowering. But he was glad to see, or not to see, the crystal.

When Stiles stood back up he felt lightheaded, like he was going to pass out. Ana walked over to his, pulling him flush with her body, "Using a lot of magic takes a lot of energy, you need rest." She said as she lead Stiles to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles woke up the next morning with Ana laying on a new bed, that wasn't there before, next to his. Stiles grumbled, falling on deaf ears. Ana turned to him. "Morning." She said, as if she was awake for hours. "There's pancake's and coffee downstairs." She said as she got out of the bed. She raised her palm over the bed, and moved her hand down, making the bed disappear in the floorboards of the house. Stiles got out of bead, grumbling about how that's never going to be normal, walking to his dresser. He picked out a clean pair of clothes before walking across the hall to the bathroom to shower.

Ana walked into the kitchen after Stiles' show. "Ready for school, cus?" She asked as she picked her bag up off of the floor. Stiles turned around after sitting his plate in the kitchen sink, "Excuse me?" He asked, a questionable eyebrow risen. She laughed. "A familiar must be my the masters side as much as possible." She explained as she walked to the front door. "I will be attending school with you, to keep you safe." She stepped out the door, before yelling. "What is this!" She shrieked. Stiles came running out of the house, almost tripping over himself, "What!" He asked as he almost toppled on top of Ana. "Bad taste in cars." She said as she walked towards it. "Open the garage door." She commanded as she walked around to the drivers side door. Stiles did as he was told, lifting the door. She jumped out of the jeep as soon as the jeep was at a stop in the garage. Walking to the front of the jeep she set a hand on the front. She walked down the side of the jeep, her hand never leaving contact with the jeep. Stopping her hand at the very end of the jeep she took her hand off. Before Stiles' eyes, the jeep shifted, all of its weight moving itself around. After the car was done doing its acrobats it was a Camaro. "Better." She said as she walked past Stiles getting in the passenger side. "How will I explain this?" He asked as he got in the drivers side. Ana was tapping her finger on her chin, before a look of conclusion on her beautiful face. "We'll say I bought it for you!" Stiles wasn't complaining or anything as he pulled out his keys to his new car.

When Stiles drove up to the school, all eyes were on him and Ana. Stiles had created a leather jacket for himself out of his plaid button up, just so he fit the style of his new car. He was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a tight red V-neck and his leather jacket. Stiles walked next to his cousin as they walked towards the high school. Stiles walked up to his locker, grabbing his books from his locker. "Hey bro." A familiar voice called next to him. Stiles turned to see his best friend Scott, leaning on the row of lockers, eyeing him. "What's with the leather? Your not going all Derek on me are you? And who is this?" Stiles laughed. "This is my cousin, Ana, the leather fits my new car, which Ana bought for me, and no." Stiles said as he closed his locker, and turned to walk to first hour. "I didn't know you had a cousin." Stiles just shrugged off the question. "Nice to meet you Ana." Scott said, as Stiles and Ana walked away.

After the end of fourth hour Stiles was tired of being followed, Ana had the same schedule as him, and never left his side. At lunch, Stiles had finally gotten away from Ana. Stiles was hiding in a janitors closet, but he was alone. Besides Stinky Steve, The janitor. Stiles was just relaxing when someone knocked on the janitor's closet door, Stiles cautiously opened it for whoever it was. Ana came bursting through the door, her face red. "Stiles! You really think you can hide from me!?" Ana caught him by the elbow and moved him out of the cramped closet space, once in the hall she turned to him. "You could have been hurt Stiles. You're a very powerful Warlock, but that comes with a price. There are a lot of people that want power. And you have a lot." She gripped on and on, until the bell finally decided to save him. "We'll talk about this later she said angrily as she pulled him to they're next class.

The final school bed rang out, almost busting everyone's ear drums. Stiles walked out of the classroom, Ana attached to his side. Stiles stopped by his locker to drop of his books before walking out into the parking lot. Once outside stiles noticed a second Camaro out in the parking lot. Stiles didn't run, but his movements were a little bit faster than before. Stiles was just about to unlock his car when he was shoved up against it. "What do you want now?" Stiles asked as he turned around, finding it easy. Derek fixed him with a glare, but he still wondered how Stiles could move so easily in his grasp. Derek's hands were still on either sides of Stiles, keeping him there. "Pack meeting, come with Scott." Derek said as he turned around and walked away, without a glance back. Stiles had just got into the car, before being bombarded with questions. "Who in the hell is that?" Ana asked as she fixed Stiles with a much more menacing glare. "Derek." He responded easily as he started the car. All thought the car ride Stiles told Ana about how Scott was bitten, and about what has happened. She didn't seem surprised that Stiles had been involved with the supernatural before.

When Stiles got home, he followed Ana down into the basement for more training. Stiles picked up his spell book, left lying on a stack of boxes, and opened to a random page. "What do you want to learn today?" Ana asked. Stiles looked up. "I want to see my mom again." He said, determined. Ana smiled and nodded before turning the book to the page with the Nexus spell on it. Stiles calmed his breathing as he called upon the power from his crystal. Stiles could feel the static charge already building in the room as he said the spell words. When Stiles woke up his eyes again, he wasn't in a basement.

Stiles picked himself off of the ground, a shadow was starting to appear before him. After a few seconds he could make out a face of his deceased mother. "Mom." Stiles said weakly, tears threating his eyes. His mother smiled at him, "Hello Genim." She said as she moved her arms apart, offering a hug. Stiles took a step forward, but fell through the shadow. His mother smiled at him again, "Sorry, forgot you cant touch me." Stiles could see the tears running down his mothers face now, threating his own the emerge from his eye sockets. Stiles' mother stepped forward, sitting on the ground in front of Stiles. "Sorry I couldn't teach you Genim." Stiles smiled at that. "Its fine mom, I've got Ana." Stiles said as he sat in front of his mother. Stiles wiped at a lone tear that had fallen from his eye. Stiles sat there, for hours talking to his mom about different things, about her magic. But most of all, about how Stiles' life was. She admitted she was watching over Stiles, but Stiles didn't matter, it made him happy. His mother scolded him for getting Scott bit but it was more as a joke than anything.

When Stiles opened his eyes again he was back in the basement looking at Ana. "Thanks." He said as Ana guided him to a chair. Stiles could smell the ozone in the air, feel the electric charge. Stiles meant to ask about it but he was to tired. His phone started to ring in his pocket ten minutes later, the ID of Scott on his screen. "You ready to go? I'll be at your house in ten." Scott said after Stiles had accepted the call. Stiles smiled to himself before standing up, and walking into the kitchen. "I'm going to the pack meeting you coming?" Stiles asked Ana who was no doubt following him. Ana snorted, "Of course. You need protection." Stiles smiled at her, "Don't worry, Derek's not going to kill me." It was now Ana's turn to smile. "I wasn't worried about Derek I know he wont hurt you." Stiles was confused about Ana's words. "What do you mean?" Stiles asked. Ana just smiled at him and dismissed the question with the shrug of the shoulder.

Scott came about the time he said he would and Ana and Stiles got in Scott's mom's mini van. When the car drove up to the house Stiles could feel the energies of the deceased at the house. Stiles felt strange about going on the land, but he needed to for the meeting, so as long as he felt as if someone were saying it was ok he walked into the house. Ana was standing right behind him, almost passing the thresh hold, but Ana couldn't pass through. Ana sighed before looking up at the pack, "Derek Hale, I am sorry for any transgressions to the Hale pack, please forgive me?" Derek was confused, but Derek nodded while saying, "I accept." Ana practically fell over, trying to stand next to Stiles' side. Derek looked at Ana as if he were confused, or maybe even a little jealous. Stiles just thought his imagination was running a little wind so he just listened to what Derek was saying. "I am back to Beacon Hills. Cora has died at the hands of a hunter. I am not sad about this fact, because this made me realize I need to keep those I love close to me." Derek's eyes flickered over to Stiles before flicking back down at the table they where standing around. "I have also realized who my Mate is. I will tell them when I am ready. I'm not telling you all yet." Derek turned to Scott. "I have inherited my Alpha powers from Cora, Therefore I am asking if I may stay on your land, Alpha Scott." Scott nodded while adding, "You helped me when I needed you, now I will help you." Derek nodded before addressing the whole pack again, "That's all I need to say, anything someone else wants to add?" Ana nudged Stiles, telling him to add his share. Stiles raised his hand, like sixth grader and Derek called on him. "Yes, Stiles?" Stiles looked down at the table, collecting his thoughts before looking back up. "I am a…" Stiles stuttered for a second. "Warlock? I guess?" He said as he turned to Ana who only nodded. "Ana, is my Familiar." Ana smiled as she turned to the rest of the pack. "I would like to have a word with you, Alpha Hale, after this meeting." Derek looked around, "I don't think anyone else has anything to say so, lets go outside. Shall we?" Ana turned and walked out the front door. Derek following.

Ana stepped in front of Derek, Muttering a few words a black shield drew over they're bodies. "Soundproofing." She said at Derek's confused look. "Derek, Stiles has a right to know, like now." Derek looked at her. "How did you know that?" Derek asked. Ana chuckled, "I am Ἀνάγκη, a goddess. Derek you cant keep anything from me." Ana smiled at Derek when a look of complete shock come over Derek's face. "I will tell him, as long as were in one of these, I don't want the pack to know yet." Derek said. Ana smiled and nodded. The shield opened, just a small dorrway type thing, and she called out. "One of the wolfs send Stiles out here please." After a few seconds Stiles was walking towards the shield. Walking inside, Derek looked like a complete mess. "Stiles, Derek would like to tell you something very imporntant." Ana nodded to where Derek had backed up a bit. Stiles turned to Derek a questioing eyebrow raised. Derek swallowed before maning up. "Your my mate?" Derek said, but formed into a question, as if he didn't know how Stiles was going to react. Stiles face went through so many emotions all at once, not really slow enough to catch all of them. Stiles took a step towards Derek's direction, almost as if he werent sure. Stiles closed the gap between them, kissing Derek. Derek moaned at the feel of his Mates body pressed up against his. Stiles pulled back, placing his head on Derek's shoulder. "You have no idea how long I wanted to do that." Stiles said as he tried to compose himself. After a few minutes the bubble dissipated out of thin air, and the pack walked outside.

"What were y'all talking about?" Scott asked as they where driving home. Stiles only laughed. "Wouldn't you like to know."


End file.
